


What a Way to Wake Up

by YaBoiAFool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Might be a bit ooc, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, harry potter self insert, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiAFool/pseuds/YaBoiAFool
Summary: Waking up in a tiny room under the stairs and not remembering who you are or where you are? That's not fun, so ya leave and now you got adopted by the mafia after saving a guy? Sounds like a party.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know where I am going with this? No.
> 
> Am I going to have fun? Absolutely.

It was dark and the air was stale. The house creaked softly as the wind blew. It took me a minute or so to realize I was even awake. Blinking my eyes sluggishly, I sat up, bumping into a metal string hanging from the ceiling.

_The fuck? The ceiling isn’t this low._

Grabbing the string and pulling, the light clicked and illuminated the area in a soft yellow glow, revealing the area to be a tiny little storage with spiders, dusty shelves,a pair of glasses, and a few broken crayons. The small bed that I sat upon, looked old and a little stained, with a too small and worn out baby blanket thrown to the side. I make a low noise of discontent and confusion as I take in my new surroundings. I take a better look at my hands, my too small hands, and drag my eyes down my arms and my body. Taking in the ragged clothes and now flat chest, does my mind catch up with what is happening.

I am in a different body.

I am in a different body that is a child.

I scoot back a little and look down my pants.

I am in a different body that is a child and a boy.

_Why?_

I breathe in and exhale.

I take in my surroundings again. One, I am in a cramped space that looks to have been used as storage at some point. Two, I’m in the wrong body that is also a child. Three, how the fuck do I get out of here?

Turning around I notice the door, the door to freedom. I reach out and push. It doesn’t budge. I push a little harder, it still doesn’t move.

Open.

Open.

_Fucking open._

The door clicks and swings open. “Oof,” I huff out as I land on my hands and knees. I stay still taking in the picture-esque living room, not daring to make a noise. Heart thumping in my chest, I turn around and turn the only source of light off. The windows were dark and no lights were on. Why does it feel like I have seen this before? I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark before I began to move. Time to snoop and figure out what is going on. Standing up, everything seemed bigger, or I got very small. Looking left and right, seeing a kitchen to my right and the front door to my left, I decided to go to the kitchen to see if there might be anything useful in there like money or a calendar.

Tiny bare feet padded across the floor as I made my way to the tiled room.

The kitchen was lit with the moonlight that came from the window from above the sink and the back door. The table was set with a bowl of fruit in the middle and a thing of lace underneath. I notice a purse laying on the counter of the kitchen and decide that might help identify where I am at and whose house I am in.

I slide across the floor, trying not to let my feet make too much noise on the tile. Reaching with my tiny arms, I gently grab the purse, open it, and search for a wallet. Finding what I was looking for, I took it out. A normal pale pink wallet with a clasp to keep it closed. Clicking the clasp and opening the wallet, I slip through the cards and find an ID, belonging to one Petunia Dursley. Petunia Dursley. Petunia Dursley.

Where have I heard that name before?

Whatever I can figure it out later when my brain starts working again.

Checking my clothes for pockets and finding that I indeed have pockets, I grab all the cash that was sitting in the wallet and stuffing my pockets. I close the wallet and put it back. Continuing to look around the kitchen, I find a clock that reads 2:24. Next thing I find is a calendar hanging innocently on the wall, reading December 1989.

Huh. _Shit._

Taking a deep breath and just barely suppressing the panic that wants to take precedent, I need to prioritize. So far I have found myself kidnapped, something wrong with my body, and trapped in a small room in an unknown house, and its 198-fucking-9. What the fuck am I suppose to do?!

Get out. I need to get out.

Okay, I can do this! I turn around and make my way back from where I came from and look for shoes that would fit me and a coat. At the front door, I notice two larger coats, and two smaller ones, one in much better condition than the other. I decided to pilfer the larger coats for more money. Getting over to the coats, I spot the shoes sitting underneath them as well. I gather a bit of change from the coat pockets and put it with the rest of the cash that I took from the wallet. I slip on the tennis shoes that fit decently and snag the decent coat and zip it. I stare at the front door a moment for a moment.

If I went through the front door and left that way, one, a neighbor might see me and I would get caught, two, it would be heavy enough for someone to wake up and take notice and get caught. So, back door it is. I turn on my heel and make my way back to the kitchen and to the lighter wooden back door. Unlocking the singular lock and twisting the knob, I pull the door open. Cold air brushes across my face as I look into the moonlit back yard. The sides were fenced while the back was foliage and what appears to be a small forested area. _Perfect._

Walking out the door and closing it behind myself, I walk through the frozen yard and to the foliage. It didn't seem to be too thick to get through, so pushing past the branches and dead plants. Stepping past the initial lining of the plants, the miniature forest seems to be barren on small plant life, making it easier for me to walk through.

Through, it would be stupid to walk through here at night without anyone, so it might be best to stick to the edge and walk along the backyards until I get out of the neighborhood and on to some roads. Turning on my heel, to my right, I began to walk. Leaves crunching under my feet as I walk as to what felt like years. Passing many houses, until I came to a road. Minimal street lights lined the road. Looking both ways, trying to decide which way to go, something in the back of my mind was telling me to go left, that that way will get me to where I need to go. So, left it is.

The only things that accompanied me were the cold, soft wind and my thoughts. Thinking about it, I am having a hard time remembering anything. What was my name? Where was I before? Did I have a family? Is someone looking for me right now? Taking a breath and calming myself down. I will just have to figure it out as I go. I don’t know how much time had passed, but getting lost in my thoughts, walking along the road, I almost missed the sun coming up. The road was empty as the fields that lay next to it on both sides. I stood and watched the sun come up, lighting the cold morning in a warm glow. A warm glow that could chase the cold that had seeped it’s way into my body and settling into my bones.

Now that the sun had risen and began the day, I continued on my way.

After a while, I heard a car coming up from behind me. I continued walking, until that car came to a slow roll beside me, with it’s windows rolled down.

“Hey kid, what are you doing out here all by yourself? You get lost?” A masculine voice shouted at me through the window.

“No, I don’t know how I got here and I’m trying to get home.” Even though I don’t know where home is exactly, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh? Do you need a lift? Or are you just going to walk there?”

I stopped walking and turned to look at him.The man was average looking at best, with brown hair and a forgettable face. Well, my feet were starting to hurt, so what's the harm in getting into a strangers car and getting a ride? A lot actually.

“I was told not to go with strangers.”

“Well, my name’s Jay, short for James. There now I’m not a stranger.” His smile seemed blinding, but something was slightly off putting about it.

“Tommy. Nice to meet you, I suppose.”

“Nice to meet you Tommy. Where would you like to go?” He reached over to open the passenger side of the door to let me in. I sighed and accepted the kindness of Jay, for what it’s worth, he doesn’t seem like a bad person.

“London.” I stated as I climbed into the passenger seat of the car and buckled up. He smiled at me as the rolled the window up and began driving towards London.

“Well, that's great considering I’m heading to London myself, but it’s going to take a few hours, so might as well get comfortable. Is there anywhere specific I can drop you off at?”

“Somewhere in central London.” I replied as I put my tiny hand in front of the heater of the car. He hummed at this and didn’t ask anything else. Soon enough, with the comfortable seats and the heat of the car, I dozed off with the soft music of the car playing in the background.

Now the real question is, was falling asleep in the car with a complete stranger a good move?

That’s still up for debate.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I have waited to post the next chapter? Probably.
> 
> Can I handle on waiting to post the next chapter? No, I really cant.

Warm and comfortable. That's how I woke up. _Shit, not again._ I sat up and shoved the beige blankets I was under off. I looked down to check to see if I still had my clothes on and, yep, they still were, minus the coat. _Good._ I looked around my surroundings next.

  
  


A very ornate looking room. Windows next to the bed illuminated the room in a gentle winter glow. There was a desk in the corner left to the bed with a bookcase next to it, filled with books. A little past the bookcase was a dark brown door. In the right corner, next to the bed was another door. I am going to presume that it led to a closet. On the right, a little further away was a fireplace with a couch with chairs on either side of it. The wall opposite of me was another door that I have to assume led out to the rest of the building that I am currently in. 

  
  


I breathe in and out, tightly. I don’t know who I really am, woke up in a weird place, left, fell asleep in a strangers car, and woke up in another weird place. This is direct karma. 

  
  


I slip off the bed and settle onto the soft carpet. I wiggle my bare toes a bit before moving along. I check my pockets, do I still have the money that I stashed? Yes, yes I do. Do I have to go to the bathroom? I shift from foot to foot. Not really? I should try before doing anything else. I might not get another chance to be able to do so. I move quickly towards the boor by the bookcase and open it. A very nice bathroom, painted grey with black accents greets my sight. Nice, I was right.  
  


  
I move over to the toilet and encounter a problem: how do I piss with a dick? Do I have to stand? Can I sit? I think for a second longer and decide to sit down until I can find more time to figure it out. 

  
  


A few moments later, I finish and wash my hands. As I shake my hands off, I look up at the mirror. Bright green eyes stare back at me. That’s different. I put my hands on my face and squish and pull at the barley there baby fat on my cheeks. After, I drag my hands up my face to my black hair and push it back. A scar on my forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, greets me. Something in the back of my mind, nudges me, telling me that it’s important, but why?

A few more moments messing with my wild hair and pulling my face a bit, I leave the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

  
  


It seems nobody has come in since I have woken up, which is good. 

  
  
  


Before I can decide what to do next, the door to the room opens and like a deer caught in headlights, I freeze. It opens to reveal the same man as the car. He looks around for a moment before he spots me.  
  


  
“Hey there Tommy, glad you’re finally awake! You napped for quite some time, you know. It’s a little past lunch time, but I am sure we can find something to eat. Maybe we can pop out and grab a bite to eat?” he asked with a soft smile on his face. We stared at each other for a moment before I said anything. I cleared my throat.

  
  


“Yeah, sure that should be fine. But, I mean, uh, where are my shoes and coat?” I asked. When I first looked around the room, I didn't spot my stuff. 

“Oh! Right, it should be in the closet right over here,” he said as he walked into the room and opened the closet, grabbing my shoes and coat.

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


“Yeah, do you need help with getting them or anything?” I thought about it for a second and decided if he was focused on helping me get ready, it would give me more time to observe him and my surroundings. 

  
  


“Sure,” I said in a light tone. He looked at me for a moment before smiling and moving men and my stuff to the couch. I sat down and he gently took my leg in hand and put my socks and shoes on. As he was doing this, I stared, unashamedly, at him. His brown hair wasn’t long enough to completely cover the back of his neck, where I noticed a scar ran across and down, the rest going past his shirt. We were both silent during this entire exchange. Once he was done he looked up and patted my leg.

  
  


“There you go! All set. I need to go get ready, but I’ll take you to the living room so you won't be completely bored waiting on me, okay?” He asked as he stood up and brushed off his tan khakis. 

  
  


“Okie dokie.” I got up and grabbed my coat off the couch beside me and followed him out of the room. “So, where am I?” I asked as we walked down a plain hallway with more soft carpet.

  
  


“Well, you are in London, the place you said you wanted to be. Where exactly in London? Well, my home, a little town house Grimmauld place number eight, to be exact,” He stated proudly. Like I knew where that was in reference to London. 

  
  


“Neat.” My voice was bland as if to say ‘yeah, I still don't know where that is.’ Soon enough, we made it to his living room. It had a TV with a cough and recliner and a small coffee table. No personal effects could be seen. No pictures, no mementos, _nothing.._ Well, that's not at least a bit concerning. Maybe I have a chance of getting the fuck out of here yet. 

  
  


“Hey, I’ll be right back, so stay put, okay?” He patted my shoulder and turned and went pack further into the house and disappeared from sight.

  
  


I let out a shaky breath before putting my coat on and quickly left the living room, looking for the front door or a back door. I didn’t care much for which one I found. Moving quickly with adrenaline starting to pump through my blood, I found the front door and tried opening it. Locked. I reach for the locks and quickly unlock it with slightly shaky hands. I rip the door open and run out. I hear behind me Jay shouting at me, asking me where I was headed. But did I stop and look behind me? No, I didn’t. 

  
  


I heard the door slam shut and Jay started running after me, still shouting. Full panicking now, I noticed quickly that there were alleyways that I could try ducking and losing him in. With snow crunching beneath my feet, I slipped and slid in and out of allys. Not hearing him behind me, I glance and don't see him. I pop into another ally and slow down. Turning around and walking backwards, watching the entrance of where I just came from. 

  
  


I should have watched where I was walking. 

  
  


Tripping over a pair of legs and landing backwards into a pile of blood doesn’t make my day any better. Sitting in it, even worse.The man groaned, as I look over grimacing and trying not to freak out any more than I already have. The man had a scar going across his face with dark blonde hair and wore a nice suit, but it was covered in blood coming from his stomach. _Oh fuck this man has been shot._

  
  


“H-hey, sir, are you okay? Sir? Can you hear me?” My voice got higher and cracked a bit as I tried getting his attention. I move off of my butt and onto my knees, looking at his face to see if he was awake. Barley. “Hey, sir, please stay awake for me!” I tell him as I put pressure on his wound. 

  
  


“K-kid, what are you doing?” He groaned out. He tried looking up at me, but hissed in pain. 

  
  


“Please don’t move! And I’m trying, trying to help!” Tears were starting to well up in the corner of my eyes. Fuck, this day is not my day. Not the right time for wallowing in self pity! A man is bleeding out in an alleyway! Desperation ate at my skin, I wanted, no, _needed_ to help him. Why? Because that is the right thing to do, or at least I think it is? 

  
  


“Nah, kid, get out of here, while you can,” he wheezed out. _The hell I’m gonna do that!_

  
  


“No, I won’t leave you to die! What are you stupid?” I shouted at him. He looked at me for a moment and started chuckling before wincing in pain. 

  
  


“You're something else kid,” he said as he looked at me. “But, seriously, you're just a kid, what can you really do?” 

  
  


Does this _mother fucker_ really want to die? Pissed and upset, I shouted at him again, “I don’t know? My best, probably!” My skin started to itch and pressure behind my eyes started to build, like something wanted to get out. Despite the feeling, I still _needed_ to help him, whether he wanted it or not! 

  
  


“Really?” he asked, astounded by my response. With a determined face and that itchy feeling under my skin getting unbearable, I nodded at him.

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


He’s going to live.

  
  


He will live.

  
  


_He will be able to make it home._

  
  


The air is charged with unseen energy making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. My hands where they are pressing into the man's stomach are covered in blood and tingling as something in me snaps and a loud pop is heard in the ally. The feeling under my skin is gone and I am overwhelmingly exhausted. 

  
  


“Tommy!” The other side of the alleyway stood Jay, red face and out of breath. “Why did you-” he cut himself off as he saw the scene that I was a part of. That itchy pressure feeling was like it was going to overflow into ‘a kill me now kind of feel’ 

  
  


_Well isn’t this a party._

  
  


“H-hey, um, I need, uh, a little bit of help here,” My shaky voice echoes through the quiet alleyway. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was like pulling teeth for me.
> 
> Am I satisfied with it? Not really, but its here!
> 
> Sorry if the pacing is weird. (But not really sorry, either tho)

Hours had passed since Jay found the man and I. I immediately started crying when Jay came closer, babbling how we need to help the guy. Apparently, they also knew each other from work, so Jay knew who to call to get the man some help. A few black cars with extremely tinted windows came around and got the three of us. After the man was helped, Jay was focused on me, trying to calm me down from panicking. He then went on to questioning me on why I had ran out of the town house. And Honestly, in my panic I told him the truth. I told him I had freaked out and had to get out. He understood apparently and offered to help me find my family in London. I thought for a second before telling him that I couldn’t remember them because I really couldn’t. I can’t even remember my own name! 

  
  


We got to another bigger house a further bit away from where we were at. But, I mean, I can’t really call it a house, when it’s really a mansion…

  
  


We got there and the man was carried to another part while gruff looking men escorted us to a sunroom in the mansion. The room was a soft blue with a fireplace, a coffee table, a couch, chairs, a few bookcases filled, and plants hung around the room.

  
  


I sat on a comfortable couch while Jay stood near the entrance way talking to the man that led us to the room. They talked in hushed voices, glancing at me and then back to each other and continued. I sniffled and took calming breaths trying to get my shit together. I may not remember who I am, but I know I was never this emotional. For now, I think I will blame it on the stress of being in this unprecedented situation. 

  
  


Jay walks back over to me and kneels down. 

  
  


“Hey, kid, listen, I am going to go get you some food. Can you please stay in here? The man over there is going to be right by the doorway if you need anything, okay?” I nod and wipe my face with the back of the sleeve of my coat. Jay pats my shoulder, “Everything will be okay, I’ll make sure of it.” He offers me a blinding smile. I smile weakly at him. He gets up and nods to the man as he leaves the room. Exhaustion eats at my bones as I sank into the couch. What have I gotten into? 

  
  


I sigh as I look at the guy in the doorway, really taking in his appearance. Tall, dark hair, and a permanent frown on his face. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt, just like everyone else that I had seen. Maybe I can get more information of where I am at by acting like a cute kid? Worth a shot.

  
  


“Hey, mister? Do you have a name?” I sniffle and tilt my head to the side, eyes wide and innocent. He glanced down at me, expressionless.

  
  


“Yes, I do. My name’s Clarence, but most call me Gruff,” he grunted out at me in a low voice. Yeah, I can understand why they would call you gruff. I nod my head and give a small smile.

  
  


“Nice to meet you, Gruff! My name's Tommy,” I say to him in a soft voice. He nods at this and goes back to staring forward and not paying any mind to me. I frown and lean back on the couch. “So, what's the guy's name from the ally? Is he your boss or something? Do you know if he’s going to be okay?” Gruff looks back at me as if deciding if he should answer my questions or not. 

  
  


“Yeah, he’s my boss and his name is Kevin. Hopefully, he will be fine.” He didn’t seem to want to talk anymore after that. My body decided to remind me that it’s done for the day, regardless of what time it is. I look down at my hands that got dwarfed by the large coat. They still had some blood on them. Jay had tried to get as much of the blood off my hands as possible. As I stared at my hands and felt my mind start to fog up from exhaustion, Jay came back with food. I sat up slowly and looked at him. 

  
  


“Sup,” I said quietly to him as he came and sat down on the couch next to me, putting the plates of food on the coffee table. 

  
  


“Hello to you too,” He gave a small chuckle. “I got you something easy and light for your stomach. It seems you have been through quite a bit in a short period of time,” He said as he sat halfway facing me. I nod and hold my hands out for it. He chuckles at this and hands me a bowl with a spoon. “Careful, it’s hot.” 

  
  
  
  


Sitting down next to the kid, I think back on what led up to this. 

  
  


Driving down the road in the early morning from finishing up a hit, I spot a small child walking down the road by themselves. The kid couldn’t have been more than seven. Worried, I stopped and asked if he needed help, only to find out that he might have been abandoned. I offered Tommy a ride to London and climbed in and promptly fell asleep. The kid might have been walking for hours before I found him. 

  
  


I decided that I would take him back to my house, until he woke up and got some food in him. Then see what would need to happen. But, getting home and putting the child in the guest room, I found dried blood on the back of his head. Did someone try to kill this small child? I grimaced and cleaned up the back of his head with a warm washcloth. Wherever this child lived before, I refuse to take him back. I may not be a good person, but I will not abandon a child in need of help. 

  
  


Though, when Tommy woke up, I wasn’t expecting him to bolt. It is understandable, considering his situation. Chasing after him and finding him trying to help my boss though? That was terrifying, for more than one reason. 

  
  


Getting Trigger the medical help that he needed had been stressful to say the least. I comforted the kid as Trigger was loaded up and taken to the estate. After getting to the estate, letting the other know what happened and how the kid was a part of it, things settling down, I went and got Tommy some food because as far as I knew, he hadn’t eaten all day.

  
  


Walking through the estate, I heard the other workers in the building talk about how the boss only looked bad and that any injuries he had were miraculously healed. Others whispered in quieter voices about magic and someone famous named Harry Potter on the premise. I ignored those as they seem outlandish and crazy. 

  
  


Now, as I sat next to the kid, I got curious. “Hey, kid,” he looked up at me with a spoon sill in his mouth. “Why did you need to be in London?” Tommy stared up at me with tired eyes and shrugged. 

  
  


“Felt like it,” he stated as he went back to eating his soup tiredly. 

  
  


“Do you have anywhere to stay in London? Family? Friends?” I questioned. He didn’t look back up at me.

  
  


“Not really,” he mumbled out as he continued to slowly and tiredly eat his soup.

  
  


“Would you like to stay with me?” I asked. I was not going to let this child wonder around London, even if he did want to leave and find somewhere else to stay. He stopped eating for a moment and stared ahead. He must be weighing the pros and cons. After a moment, he sighed and looked up at me with an almost defeated look.

  
  


“I guess.” I gave him a small comforting smile. We sat there in comfortable silence for a bit after that. 

  
  


After he was done eating he put the bowl and spoon on the coffee table in front of him. And in almost perfect timing, a guard that I had yet to meet, came into the room. 

  
  


“The Boss wants to speak to the kid,” he stated in a low tone, leaving no room for argument. 

  
  
  
  


Jay and I looked up at the man. He was tall, like the others, with black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a suit as well, but without a tie and with the first few buttons undone. I look to Jay to see what he would do. He seems to stare at the man for a moment before turning around and looking at me with a smile.

  
  


“Alright kiddo, you know that guy that you helped? Well, apparently he is well enough now and he wants to see you. Is that okay?” He asked me. I nod at him, too tired to actually say anything. “Okay, let's go then,” he held out a hand to me as he got from the couch. I  _ really _ don't want to walk though. I look up at him from the couch and pout. I hold my arms up in the universal sign of ‘please pick me up’ and use my childish charm and body to full advantage. He chuckles at this and picks me up. I automatically wrap my arms around his shoulders as he puts me on his hip and walk out of the room. 

  
  


I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked through ornate halls that seemed endless. I let my mind wander as we moved. I wonder what their boss is actually like when he’s not dying in an alleyway. I also wondered what everyone did as a job, considering we are literally in a mansion on the outskirts of London. Maybe their boss was some kind of CEO? I’ll have to ask when I talk with him. 

  
  
  


We made it to a set of large doors that were pushed open and led to a large bedroom where the man we came to sat, underneath the covers. He smiled and gestured for us to come in and sit in the chairs next to the bed. I lifted my head up off of Jay’s shoulder as he sat me down in the chair closest to the man, before sitting in the one next to mine. 

  
  


“So, is your name Kevin?” I ask right out the gates. He gave out a startled laugh at that and looked at me in amusement. I sat with my hands in my lap as I waited for him to calm down.

  
  


“Where did you learn that from?” He asked in turn.

  
  
  
“One of the guys that was in the room with me. His name was Clarence, I think?” 

  
  


“Yeah, that makes sense. Anyway, kid, I got some questions for you. Let’s start easy though. Since you already know my name, can you tell me yours?” he asked.

  
  


“My name's Tommy.” He looked amused by this statement as if he didn’t believe me and was just going to go along with it. It’s not like I’m really lying though, considering that I don’t even know my real name, or the name of the kid I woke up in. Oh. That sounds weird. I don’t like that, but there really isn’t a better way to put it though, is there? I scrunch my face up at this thought, but remembered where I was at and relaxed my face. 

  
  


“Well, nice to meet you Tommy. Where are you from? Where’s your family? I know Jay found you on the side of the road?” he asked with a concerned look on his face.

  
  


“I don’t know? I mean, I woke up in a closet, in a house I didn’t recognize?” I asked more than stated. My exhausted state of being made me more honest than I probably wanted to be. But I just wanted to get this over with. I hunched my shoulders as I looked down at the ground. “I mean, there was a small ruined bed that had a baby blanket and blood? I don’t know how I got there?” I looked up at him as I finished. A look of confusion crossed my face as I looked at Kevin. He stared for a moment as a whirlwind of emotions crossed his face. A few I recognized, anger, pain, sadness, but why? He barely knows me. Maybe it’s because I look like a child. I look down at my tiny hands, blood stained underneath my nails.

  
  


“Hey, it’s okay. We can take you in until we can figure this out, together,” he said in a softer voice as he placed his hand on my shoulder. He sent a look to Jay that said ‘we are keeping this kid’. “After all, I kind of owe you one for saving my life after all?” I looked up at him as he said that. With the exhaustion and stress catching up to me, I felt eyes start to water up.

  
  


And with a wet voice, I said, “Yeah, sure, we can do that.” He smiled and pulled me up onto the bed with him and held me as I cried into his pajama shirt, as a parent would with their child. I fell into the oblivion of sleep soon after.


End file.
